Dipper Pines
Entrance Video Game Pipe Dipper enters the battlefield via Super Mario Bros. Warp Pipe. Special Attacks Neutral B - Mysterious Flashlight Dipper gets out the Mysterious Flashlight and shines it. It has two functions: shrink and enlarge. The shrinking beam mainly has the same effect as a Poison Mushroom, opponent-wise. When used on traps and items, they also shrink, making them weaker, and projectiles in the beam of light vanish. The enlarging beam makes things bigger, and works on everything that the shrinking beam affects. Though healing items are then able to heal more than at normal size. Using this, you first use the shrinking beam, while on the second use, you use the enlarging beam, and so forth. Side B - Time Machine Dipper uses the tape measure time machine and warps to an earlier spot he was. This can be a handy recovery item. It can also be charged to go to an earlier spot you were in. The minimum is 10 seconds, and the maximum is a minute. There's a chance that the time machine can overload, which cancels the attack, then you must wait 10 seconds to reuse it. The more times you use this attack, the more likely it'll be defective, all to avoid spamming it. Up B - Mental Flight Dipper glows light blue and rockets upward/in the direction the analog stick is pointed in similar to Fox's Fire Fox, even down to hurting opponents during the dashing part. During the falling bit, he can fire optical laser beams at anyone who draws near enough. Down B - Disposable Camera Dipper snaps a picture of something. Pictures of opponents allow him to deal twice as much to that bloke in exchange for half as much to other opponents. This also counts for what the opponent leaves behind such as traps. You can get rid of a photo by taking another to replace the old one, or by taking a hit from a strong attack. And taking photos of asst. trophies you didn't summon will make them fight for you. Final Smash - The Book of Gravity Falls Dipper breaks out the book and turns the page to one of the Gravity Falls monsters (5 of them), which you have 10 seconds to select in the same way you do in a menu: move the analog stick to a certain beast and press A to confirm it. If you don't choose, the choice will be random. The monster summoned stays for 15 seconds or until it falls offscreen. The Gnomes They will arise in their giant form and smash the stage upon pressing A. I think you know what'll occur next. Rumble He has his own set of attack: Neutral B - Regular Punch You know how it works, don't be stupid. If you charge it though, you can pull off the Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Combo at the cost of how long he remains in battle. Side B - Fireball Similar to that of Ryu's. Up B - Flip Kick He does that and sends those meeting with his heel out of the park. Down B - Multi-Palm Jab The more you mash B, the more jabs he'll do. Summerween Trickster It can deal damage just by walking into an opponent. Move to the side and press B, and it'll stretch his arm forth to grab an opponent. At this part, he/she can shake out to break free, otherwise...he/she's eaten alive and KO'd instantly. After that, the Trickster takes its leave. The Shapeshifter It transforms into the nearest opponent, obviously able to do all of his/her attacks. Though rather than taunting, it swaps forms between the opponents on screen. And the Shapeshifter's attacks are stronger than those of the opponent it's taken form of. It's the only monster that can be hurt, though. The Gremoblin This would be the slowest monster. Though those that it touches will fall under paralysis until they are KO'd. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Waa-ha!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "I'm Dipper! I have shorts and determination!" Sd: *plays the tuba* Dn: *scribbles on the paper attached to his clipboard* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Ha! I did it!" *laughs* "Yes!" 2. "Man. Revenge is underrated, that felt awesome!" 3. *in a lamb suit; pokes his cheek and winks* 4. (vs. Mabel) "You're not guilt tripping me, Mabel. Not this time." 5. (w/ Mabel) *hugs her and pats her back a couple of times* "Pat, pat." Failure/Clap: Stumped Standard Attacks TBA Red & Leo Discussion Red: "Look, it's Dipper Jimenez!" Leo: "I'd say that your confusion makes no sense, but seeing as how crazy some of the theories about Gravity Falls are, who knows?" Red: "Didn't he have an inseparable sister?" Leo: "Yes, but she joined Lawl X before." Red: "Or they just want us to buy her as a DLC." Leo: "No, it'll hopefully be free, but only if we have Lawl Nova for both 3DS and Wii U." Red: "And the bootleg version with Michael Jordan." Leo: "Surprisingly, Dipper Pines is really powerful for a kid. He has a good amount of paranormal items, like a flashlight that changes size, a tape to travel through time, a dream bubble, and a camera." Red: "Ha, Mirlo Pinos..." Leo: "And if =he gets a Smash Ball, he'll use a book to summon monsters!" Red: "Man, he has more magics than me, and I'm a Wizard Hedgehog!" Character Description TBA Extras TBA Trivia *At the end of Toon Guybrush's moveset, Skapokon said he will be alone since Mabel is going to be made by Agito90. *It was revealed in the real life Journal 3 that his real name is Mason. *Dipper has a Lawl Nova mechanic that Skapokon won't spoil. It involves his possessed form: Bipper Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Gravity Falls Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Kid Category:Funny Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Shorts Category:Determination Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:Characters who were possessed by Bill Cipher Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Fantasmic) Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters